Conventionally, tire adhesive sheets also called as tire indicative labels or the like have been known in the art. The adhesive sheet has a tire-indicating part that represents a tire maker's name, brand name, dimensions (width, flatness, and rim ratio), instruction for use, and so on, which can be used such that it is stuck on the periphery of the tire including a tread surface. In other words, generally, the adhesive sheet for a tire has a film having an aluminum deposited layer, which is provided as a support. Thus, the adhesive layer is comprised of an adhesive layer mainly containing a rubber resin or an acrylic alkyl ester resin, which is laminated on the support.
In addition, there is disclosed a tire adhesive sheet that employs a white film as a surface base material, which is made of a biaxial-stretching film and comprised of three or more layers consisting mainly of polypropylene and having voids therein and includes an adhesive layer having a predetermined adhesive strength and consisting mainly of a cross-linking product of an alkyl acrylate ester resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1). More concretely, it is a tire adhesive sheet having an adhesive strength to a tire (in accordance with JIS Z 0237) of 500 to 1,500 g/25 mm.
Furthermore, there is disclosed a tire adhesive sheet having a surface base material and an adhesive layer, wherein the adhesive layer is prepared by mixing 100 parts by weight of an acryl resin containing alkyl acrylate ester as a principal monomer and having a grass transition point of −60 to −30° C. with 3 to 45 parts by weight of a liquefied tackifier resin and cross-linking with a cross-linking agent (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In addition, there is disclosed a tire adhesive sheet comprising an anchor coat layer, a vinylidene chloride/vinyl chloride copolymer layer, and an adhesive layer having a predetermined adhesive strength on the surface of a polypropylene film containing a white pigment (see, for example, Patent Document 3). More concretely, it is a tire adhesive sheet having an adhesive strength of 1,000 to 2,700 g/25 mm against a polyethylene board (in accordance with JIS Z 0237).
Furthermore, there is disclosed a tire adhesive sheet comprising an adhesive layer composed of predetermined amounts of natural rubber, an ABA type block copolymer, a tackifier (see, for example, Patent Document 4).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-147757
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2000-319618
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2002-294187
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-11-80690